


You can’t wake up, this is not a dream

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Ginny Weasley, Canonical Character Death, Death Eater takeover of Hogwarts, Ginny Weasley has nightmares, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Second War with Voldemort, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tom Riddle haunts Ginny, even years on.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	You can’t wake up, this is not a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Gasoline by Halsey.
> 
> I haven’t read Harry Potter in a while.
> 
> I have no clue when Ginny’s birthday is so I’m saying it’s in summer to make this easier.

Ginny Weasley is eleven years old and she almost died. Ginny Weasley is eleven years old and she was controlled by Voldemort. Ginny Weasley is eleven years old and she wakes up screaming and shaking.

Ginny Weasley is twelve years old and Luna Lovegood looks at her with her deep soulful eyes and Ginny feels seen and it terrifies her. Luna seems to see beyond what anyone else can. Ginny Weasley is twelve years old and she still has terrible nightmares that she's too afraid to tell anyone about because she doesn't want to seem weak.

Ginny Weasley is thirteen years old and there were Death Eaters at the Quidditch World Cup and she’s terrified. Ginny Weasley is thirteen years old and her nightmares are causing her to wake up screaming again. Ginny Weasley is thirteen years old and her Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher turned out be a Death Eater in disguise. Ginny Weasley is thirteen years old and she knows another war is coming.

Ginny Weasley is fourteen years old and she still has nightmares, but she won’t back down. Ginny Weasley is fourteen years old and she joins the DA and she learns to fight. Ginny Weasley is fourteen years old and when she wakes from nightmares she tells herself she’s strong now and she can fight now.

Ginny Weasley is fifteen years old and she’s learning to cope. Ginny Weasley is fifteen years old and she’s a fighter and very little can make her back down. Everyone knows war is inevitable know and everyone’s frightened. Ginny Weasley is fifteen years old and she’s prepared for a war.

Ginny Weasley is sixteen years old and Death Eaters have taken over Hogwarts. Ginny Weasley is sixteen years old and she’s taking Cruciatuses with her head held high. Ginny Weasley is sixteen years old and she’s protecting the younger students. Ginny Weasley is sixteen years old and she’s co-leading a resistance group. Ginny Weasley is sixteen years old and she’s terrified but she knows she can get through it. Ginny Weasley is sixteen years old and she’s a warrior. Ginny Weasley is sixteen years old and there’s a battle for Hogwarts and she stands strong with her peers. Ginny Weasley is sixteen years old and Voldemort tells them to hand over Harry and she stands in protection of him, shoulder to shoulder with three quarters of the school. Ginny Weasley is sixteen years old and Voldemort was defeated at the price of so many lives. Ginny Weasley is sixteen years old and her brother is dead.

Ginny Weasley is seventeen years old and it’s her last year at Hogwarts. Ginny Weasley is seventeen years old and she’s Head Girl. Ginny Weasley is seventeen years old and she looks at the frightened Second Years and she tells them she’ll always protect them. Ginny Weasley is seventeen years old and Hogwarts is starting to recover. Ginny Weasley is seventeen years old and the staff listen to her input. Ginny Weasley is seventeen years old and pupils come to her with problems. Ginny Weasley is seventeen years old she knows what she wants to do with her life.

Ginny Weasley is eighteen years old and she gets back with Harry Potter and they discuss their futures. Ginny Weasley is eighteen years old and Harry Potter is nineteen years old and they have plans for their lives.

Ginny Weasley is twenty-one years old and she and Harry Potter become co Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers. Ginny Weasley is twenty-one years old and Harry Potter is twenty-two years old and their students love them. Ginny Weasley is twenty-one years old and she’s happy.


End file.
